Murderous Werewolves - They Work Wonders
by ChocolateBrownieCheesecake
Summary: When Draco gets a new job with Hermione Granger, he suddenly starts seeing a lot more of the fiery redhead that is Ginny Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny stormed out of the room. She'd had enough. Couldn't Harry just understand that she needed to do something with her life? She thought he knew her better than that. Maybe she was wrong.  
She didn't even know how the argument had started - one minute they had been peacefully sitting down together eating; the next both of them were livid, wands out and food flying around the kitchen.  
This had been happening a surprising amount recently. They had first begun fighting when Ginny had announced her intention of becoming an auror, and Harry's adamant refusal to allow this had made her wonder if they were good together after all. She needed someone who respected her decisions, not tried to smother her will by being over-protective. But Harry was never going to change; the need to save everyone around him was engraved too deeply in his personality, especially after the war.  
But right at that moment, she didn't care about his reasons. He was infuriating; completely and utterly maddening.

She needed a friend.

She grabbed a handful of the white powder next to her, and disappeared into the green flames that filled the fireplace. Reappearing seconds later in another location entirely, she half-ran, half-walked to Hermione's office. She knocked loudly on the door, and opened it without waiting for a reply.

"Hermione, I need a drink. Can we get out of -" Ginny started, then she froze in disbelief.

"Come in then" drawled a horribly familiar, sarcastic voice from the usually empty desk next to Hermione's. With his feet resting on the table and his blonde hair slicked back with copious amounts of gel, Draco Malfoy appeared the picture of nonchalance.  
He looked almost exactly the same as he had when they had last seen each other 5 years ago, save for a few subtle differences that did wonders for his overall appearance. He had filled out a lot and was no longer the scrawny kid that he used to be. He seemed almost… sexy.  
No, that couldn't be right, what was she thinking? She shook her head to clear it of these unexpected thoughts, and glanced over to where Hermione normally sat. Her chair was empty.

"Your bushy haired control freak isn't here at the moment," the Slytherin said condescendingly. "Whatever trivial unimportant matter you seem so upset about will have to wait." An evil glint appeared in his eyes, "Unless, of course, you wanted to talk to me about it."

"It's nothing," Ginny said hastily, getting over her shock. "And don't call her that" she snapped, noticing the insult, "she's a damn-site better than you'll ever be." All the attraction she'd felt disappeared in an instant as she remembered what an arrogant prat Malfoy was.  
Ignoring Ginny's defence of her friends, Malfoy focused on the hasty pretence that she was fine.

"Things not working out with Potter?" he smirked, guessing the cause instantly. "Or had you just had enough of life in that shack you seem to think of as a home?" he added as an afterthought, smiling smugly as his jibes had the desired effect.

Ginny's face went red with anger. She had already been at breaking point, and the blonde had just pushed her over the edge. In a flash her wand was in her hand and pointed straight at his head. She would feel so much better when he was lying on the floor covered in boils and blisters.

Just at that moment, the door opened and Hermione walked in. Ginny heard the gasp of shock at the scene before her, and slowly turned to face her friend.

"What. Is. HE. Doing. Here?" she spat, still fuming. Hermione took quick stock of the situation, and tried to think of a way to end it without anyone getting hurt.

"Draco, leave" she said shortly, more worried about the red-head doing something illegal in her anger. Still smirking, Draco stood up.

"It would be my pleasure," he said as he strode out of the room. As he shut the door, they heard him call back to them: "you never know, she might be contagious"

Hermione gently guided Ginny to a chair and sat her down, conjuring a pot of calming tea before anything got blown up. Ginny glared at her, waiting pointedly for an explanation. Hermione sighed. She should have guessed that this would happen.

"Malfoy arrived last week. He's my new partner" she said with distaste. "He hasn't changed much since school, has he?" she grimaced. "Did you need me for something?" Ginny nodded slowly, trying to remember why she had come it the first place. She managed to compose herself and looked Hermione in the eye.

"It's Harry," she said sadly, "I don't think I can stand much more of him."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:  
Hey guyys! I've only just got the hang of this posting thing as this is my first story, so sorry I didn't say anything in the first chapter but I thought there was a specific place to write it rather than just at the beginning of the story...  
This is my first story so don't be too harsh! I'd like to thank two people - first my friend for encouraging me to write this and proof reading everything. She also has a story (a manga/animation one) if you'd like to read it her name is Mufin xoxo. There's also another writer on here who I don't know personally, but she inspired me to write a story - hers are all Draco/Hermione but I didn't want to copy so I did a Ginny one instead. She's the only author that I've favourited (is that even a word?...) so you can probably find her - frostykitten.**

**I know I've posted this chapter really soon after the first one, but I'd written it so why not? I also figured maybe more people would be likely to read it - I know I prefer to read ones with more chapters so I don't have to wait too much!**

**Okayy, enough babbling from me, enjoy and please review xx**

Ginny opened her eyes and stretched languidly, looking up at the ceiling. For the first time in months she had gotten a full night's sleep, and she felt much better for it. Looking over at the space next to her, she frowned when she realised it was empty. Then she remembered why.

After storming out of the house yesterday, Ginny had resolutely refused to go back and apologise. No. He would have to come to her. She had summoned a bag of her clothes and spent the night in Hermione's guest room instead. She got up and wandered out into the hallway. The apartment was empty, but there was a note stuck to her door.

_Ginny. I have to go to work now, but I didn't want to wake you. Feel free to eat anything you can find in the cupboards. Will be back around 3.  
Hermione  
P.S. I'm having a small get together for my work friends tonight, why don't you find something nice to wear and join us?_

Ginny frowned and tossed the note in the bin as she walked towards the kitchen. She would have to find something to amuse her; otherwise she would be bored out of her mind. After managing to locate a couple of eggs and some bacon, she put them in the self-frying pan and sat down to wait.

As she ate, she racked her brains for a solution to her problem with Harry, but couldn't think of any. It just wasn't working. Maybe she would stay here for a few more days, until he cooled down enough to see her side of the story. That was probably the best thing she could do.

Now determined not to dwell on the matter, Ginny decided to take Hermione up on the offer. She apparated to the nearest department store, and spent a couple of hours browsing for something to wear that night. Unsure as to the formality of the gathering, she finally settled on a strapless, knee-length dress that could be deemed suitable for both casual and semi-formal wear. It shimmered whenever she moved and the golden tinge nicely brought out the fiery red of her hair. She was very pleased with the buy and apparated back to Hermione's in a good mood.

She hung up her dress and sat down to watch a movie on the small TV set in the living room, and slowly dozed off. Hermione found her like this when she got home an hour later. Smiling fondly at her sleeping friend, Hermione quietly began tidying up for the evening.

* * *

Ginny woke to find Hermione gently shaking her shoulder. Bleary eyed, she looked around.  
"What time is it?" she asked, wondering how long she'd been asleep for.  
"Almost 5" replied Hermione. Her friend had obviously needed the sleep. "I thought you might want to start getting ready for tonight. People will be arriving in about half an hour." Ginny sat up, thanked her friend, and made her way towards her room.

It turned out that her outfit was almost perfect for the event. Couples arrived in dribs and drabs, and Ginny began to enjoy herself. Hermione had disappeared when Ron arrived, so she was left on her own to mingle, but she didn't mind all that much. It was a nice change to meet some new people, and also to talk to some old friends that she hadn't seen in a while.

In the middle of a reunion with Parvati Patil (the new centaur specialist) Ginny looked up, startled, as the door opened once more – she had been under the impression that everyone was already here. When she realised who had just arrived, she glowered and returned to her conversation, pointedly ignoring the blonde-haired man who had just entered. If she had known _he_ would be here then she might not have been so eager to come. She met Hermione's apologetic gaze from across the room, and walked over to her.  
"I'm sorry," said Hermione, wringing her hands in worry, "it was a work gathering and he insisted on coming. I tried to stop him, I really did" she pleaded worriedly. Ginny tried to stay angry but couldn't – her friend really did seem like she meant it. She was just going to have to ignore the bastard until he left.

* * *

It was a little while later when one of the guests suggested a dance. It seemed to be a popular idea, and soon the slow, sultry music filled the apartment. Harry not being present, and all the other guests having brought their partners with them, Ginny found herself without anyone to dance with. She moved to the side of the room and watched the dancing couples. She saw Luna Lovegood, who had managed to prove the existence of Nargles and become renowned in the Magical Creatures department, dancing with Neville. She was glad it had worked out for those two. She smiled a little wistfully at their happiness.

A presence behind her made her look up. Malfoy was standing there, smirking.  
"Feeling lonely, Weasley?" he asked mockingly. Ginny ignored him. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm also on my own" he said suggestively. Ginny looked up. Surely he wasn't asking her to -  
"fancy a dance?" he asked as he pulled her unwillingly to her feet.  
"Never" she hissed angrily, trying to get out of his unbreaking grip. He really was quite strong. Her hand jumped towards her wand, but he caught her arm.  
"Now, now," he said, shaking his head, "you wouldn't want to ruin your friend's party, would you?" It wasn't a question. Still glaring, Ginny allowed him to lead her on to the floor.

He was a surprisingly good dancer, and she felt oddly safe in his arms. She began to relax, and thought how nice it was to dance with someone, even an undeserving prat like Malfoy. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all…

She glanced up to see him smiling that infuriating, knowing smile of his, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. She smiled hesitantly, wondering what on earth was going on. How could she be smiling at _Malfoy_ of all people? His smile only widened and he spun her around, causing her to lose her balance. He caught her in his arms once more, and looked at her.  
"You really are a bad dancer, aren't you" he commented. "I don't know how anyone managed to stop you from getting injured with footwork like that. Maybe someone should give you lessons some time -" he broke off mid-sentence as the door flew open behind them.

"Get. Away. From. Her" Came Harry's voice. She didn't even have to see his face to know that he was furious. She pulled herself out of Draco's embrace and turned to face him. With his hair flying everywhere, his glasses askew and his wand pointed over her head at the man behind her, Harry looked almost mad. She had to stop him before it ruined the whole evening. The eyes of the whole room were focused on her now, and she heard Luna say (in a not-so-quiet whisper):  
"It must be the wrackspurts. They make your brain go fuzzy."

Grabbing his free hand, Ginny pulled the fuming Harry out of the apartment and into the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Helloo everyone! I've decided that I'm going to be updating this story every two days - I've almost finished writing it and I don't want to keep people waiting for too long!  
As I said, I've almost finished writing it, but I need a good way to end the story... If anyone has any ideas for either an ending or an epilogue please review? *puppydog eyes*  
Once again thanks to Mufin xoxo for going over everything I've written.  
Enjoy and please review xx**

"It is none of your business what I do!" Ginny yelled for what seemed like the millionth time. It had only been her intention to calm him down, but his refusal to listen to her was getting on her nerves. "You were the reason I was there without a partner. If you had bothered to listen to me in the first place, none of this would have happened!"

"So you think that gives you the right to dance with _Malfoy_?" He shouted back at her, still livid. "That man is _dangerous_. If I ever see him within a mile of you again, I'll -"

"Don't you dare threaten me, Potter," Ginny cut in. Her voice was quiet; deadly. "You do _not_ get to tell me what to do, and if you haven't realised that by now then I don't think you ever will." She glared at him, daring him to interrupt. He said nothing, and Ginny shook her head in disgust. "Maybe we should take a break" she said shortly, and with that, she spun on her heel and left.

* * *

For the rest of the night, Ginny wandered around the deserted streets of London. It took a while for her anger to cool off, and only then did she realise what had happened. She felt the tears prick the back of her eyes, and knew she had to talk to someone soon, before she became incoherent and shut herself away. Having someone to listen to her, even if they didn't say anything, always helped. It reminded her that other people had problems too; that she couldn't give up simply because of one small thing.

When she arrived at Hermione's office, the tears were cascading down her face. She was pretty sure she looked like a wreck. She knocked, and once again entered without waiting for a reply. Damn it. She needed to stop doing that. Hastily wiping away her tears, Ginny tried to back out of the room before Malfoy could start mocking her.

"Ginny?" He asked disbelievingly. When she could only snivel in reply, he was up in a flash and standing in front of her. He held her gently by the arms, and looked into her red, puffy eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned.  
His kindness confused her, but she didn't think about it. As long as it wasn't shouting, she would take whatever comfort she could get. She threw herself into his bewildered arms and sobbed into his chest. Malfoy stood there awkwardly, unsure what was expected of him. He patted the top of her head gently, unused to comforting crying women.  
"There, there" He said slowly. "It'll all be ok…" But this only made her cry even harder. He put his arms around her uncertainly, shaking his head in confusion. Women; he knew there was a reason why he disappeared every time they got into hysterics.

Once the sobbing had quieted a bit, Draco gently extracted himself from her grip. She looked up at him apologetically, wiping her eyes.

"Sorry," she sniffed, "I don't know what came over me." Not quite sure what to do with herself, Ginny stood there waiting for him to say something.

"I should… Uhh… Probably get going now…" He said to the area of wall above her head. He mumbled something unintelligible and walked out, leaving Ginny standing there alone.

She stood there for a few seconds, trying to get her head around what had happened. Had Malfoy really just done that? He had seemed almost… Nice. Not just civil, but almost… Caring. She didn't think he had it in him. Ginny pulled herself together. She would stay at Hermione's until she could find a place of her own. And, starting tomorrow, she was going to get herself a job.

* * *

Two days later, Ginny stood outside the ministry of magic ready for her first day of work. She was terrified. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her long red hair back into a ponytail and entered the building. Today was her first day of training to be an auror. Usually the course took at least a month, but because of her experience fighting in the war they had said she needed only a week of training before her final test.

She had known it was to be hard, gruelling work, but by the time she got back to Hermione's apartment she was half-dead from exhaustion. Collapsing on the sofa, Ginny could only groan when asked how her day was. She had spent it running around non-stop, casting every defensive spell she knew as she was confronted with ever-more challenging tasks. And this was only the first day! The rest of the week didn't seem quite so appealing anymore.

* * *

6 days later, Ginny was still as exhausted as she had been after the first day. She had practiced defence, offense, rescue tactics and even had a course on 'a healthy lifestyle'. Who would have thought that was an important part of being a dark-wizard catcher… And the other trainees didn't help much either. They all seemed to think it was her fault that she had a shortened training period, and had been openly hostile for the whole week. But Ginny wouldn't let that get to her; she was far too proud.  
At the end of the last day, when everyone was getting ready to go home, the head instructor called for a meeting with all the trainees taking their test the next day.

"You have each been given an assignment." He called once the noise had dimmed. "You will be working with another department to complete a task. You will be assessed by your partner from the department, and this will determine our final decision. By this time tomorrow, many of you will be aurors."

When her name was called, Ginny went up to receive her file. It contained all the information she would need, including the department she would be working with and the person assigned to assess her. As she walked away, she glanced nervously at the first page of the file. Her spirit lifted when she saw that it was the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. That was Hermione's department. There was a chance that maybe, just maybe, she would be working with her friend. She turned the page slowly to discover the identity of her partner.

Her heart sank in dismay as she looked into the stormy grey eyes of an all-too-familiar blonde man that stared up from the page. Draco Malfoy. What were the chances?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Heyy, how's it going? Here's chapter 4 as promised :D  
I received a rather, ahem, unfriendly review pointing out that I had tagged the story under the wrong characters, but the problem is fixed now so s'all good! It is now officially a Draco - Ginny story!**

**Enjoy and please review xx**

Ginny took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When a familiar voice drawled his permission for her to enter, she gathered her courage and opened the door.

"Finally given up on that nasty habit of barging in uninvited, I see." said Malfoy, raising his eyebrows. When she didn't reply, he sighed and stood up. "Let's get on with it then. Unlike you, I actually have better things to do with my time." He strolled leisurely past her and into the corridor, pointedly not looking at her. Grimacing with annoyance, Ginny followed him out of the room. If he was going to be like that all day, it would be a wonder if she could restrain herself from strangling him.

* * *

That evening, after spending the day looking through the files in an uncomfortable silence, they apparated into a narrow side alley a few blocks away from their final destination, and glanced around carefully to make sure they hadn't been spotted by any muggles. Malfoy walked out into the street and began to make his way towards the house that the werewolf was hiding in. Glancing back and realising that she hadn't followed, the corners of his mouth rose in a smirk.

"Scared, Weasley?" He asked patronisingly. "I don't see why you should be – getting bitten by a werewolf would only improve your standing in society. I believe blood-traitors come _after_ dogs"  
Glaring daggers, Ginny stalked past him in silence. _That_ _bastard_. She would show him.

When they reached the house in question, Ginny glanced back at him. This hesitation only made him sneer even more, and she determinedly pushed open the door and strode into the house.

"This is the ministry of magic" She called loudly "Come out now so we don't have to hurt you". She moved further into the room, and then suddenly turned, sensing movement to her left. At the end of the corridor, she could see the werewolf crouching. She cast a quick spell that sealed its mouth shut, preventing the possibility of her being bitten. They usually didn't put up a fight once this was done – it greatly limited their ways of injuring people. Hearing footsteps behind her, Ginny turned to find Malfoy looking impressed.

"That's an advanced spell for a novice" he said, the surprise evident in his tone. She smiled smugly, then watched, confused, as his expression slowly turned to horror and he screamed out her name. She turned to see the werewolf charging towards them, moving at an impressive speed. He would be on them in moments. She pulled out her wand, but lost her balance as she felt an arm yank her out of the way. As if in slow motion, she watched as Malfoy threw himself in front of her, right in the path of the charging werewolf! She heard him yell in pain as the wolf gouged him in the stomach, then she remembered the wand in her hand.

"Stupefy!" She bellowed, and the jet of red light threw the creature off Malfoy's limp form. She ran over to him just as his eyes closed and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

He had seen the wolf charging towards her, and his instincts had taken over. He wouldn't let it hurt her. He couldn't. He shouted her name in warning then threw himself in front of her. He had to stop it. He felt something sharp split open his stomach, and cried out at the pain. As his eyes closed, he saw the flash of red light and felt the weight that had been pinning him to the ground disappear. The last thing he saw was her anxious face and flaming red hair before the blackness overwhelmed him.

* * *

Malfoy groaned as he opened his eyes. Everything was so _white_. It was blinding. He tried to lift a hand to shade his vision but the action made him want to curl up into a ball to stop the pain. He looked down, and when his vision focused he saw that he was wearing one of those hideous gowns and was tucked into a pristine white bed. As the recent events came flooding back into his memory, he suddenly realised that he was in the hospital. That would explain the hideous outfit they had put him in. He then realised that he didn't know what happened after he passed out, and began to panic. He frantically struggled to sit up and look around, but before he managed he felt a gentle pressure pushing him back down onto the bed.

"Don't try to get up, you idiot" said Ginny, with a fond smile. "You nearly died". Relaxing at the sound of her voice, Malfoy looked up into her eyes. Why did she have this unnerving effect on him? He was a Malfoy; he shouldn't be concerned for the safety of others. This wouldn't do.

Ginny glanced up as she saw Malfoy attempt to sit up. She told him not to be an idiot, and forced him back down. Surprisingly, he complied.

"How are you feeling?" She asked worriedly. It was her fault he was hurt; he could have died!

"Oh I'm fine," he drawled sarcastically. "It's not like I was just mauled half to death by a werewolf or anything." He looked at her pointedly. Ginny felt the blush spread across her cheeks at the sarcastic answer. She supposed it had been a slightly pointless question.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt." She said quickly. "It was my fault, I should have been paying closer attention to it" she continued before he had a chance to speak.

Malfoy glared. Why was she so upset? Unable to stand her remorseful silence and pitying stare any longer, he lashed out.

"Yes, we've all established that it's your fault I'm hurt. Now if you don't mind, I need some rest before you try to get me killed _again_." He saw the flash of hurt that appeared on her face, but didn't react.

"There's no need to be so bloody spiteful about it" she snapped. "It's not like I _asked_ you to jump in front of me. I had it handled." And with that, she stalked angrily out of the room, red hair swishing behind her.

Malfoy watched her go regretfully. Maybe he had overdone it a little bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Helloo again everyone! I got more reviews this time, and more followers, so I'm happy :D thanks to everyone who reviewed and again to Mufin xoxo for proof-reading! **

**Enjoy and please review xx**

When Ginny got back to Hermione's place, all she wanted was to sit down in front of the TV and sulk. Malfoy had nearly died because of her, and now he hated her. She didn't know why that should bother her so much, but it did. Not only that, but because of the incident she had probably just lost her last chance at becoming an auror. She didn't think her day could get any worse.

But of course, thinking something like that was only bound to jinx it and, sure enough, when she walked into the living room her heart sank to see Harry sitting there on the sofa. She really didn't have the energy to do this right now. Maybe she could get away before he realised she was there. As she backed out of the room, her foot banged into the table and she let out a gasp. He looked up.

"Ginny" He said in an expressionless voice.

Harry" She replied, equally monotonous. Folding her arms, she waited for him to say something.

"From what I hear, you're becoming an auror now." Ginny sighed. She had known this would happen.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am," She said coldly, "and it's none of your business anyway."  
"It's too dangerous!" He exploded. "I've told you this before; I won't let you do it!" Ginny's calm finally snapped.

"For the last time, Harry James Potter," she spat, "You do not have the right to tell me what to do with my life. I can make my own decisions; I do _not_ need someone to coddle me. I can take care of myself." And he wondered why she had broken up with him.

"You could have died yesterday!" He yelled back. "If that idiot Malfoy hadn't stopped it, you would have been mauled to death! And I'm not even going to ask why you were with _him_ in the first place. It was stupid and irresponsible; and I will personally make sure it doesn't happen again." At this, Ginny laughed maniacally.

"Malfoy isn't the problem here Harry. You are. You need to understand that I am perfectly capable of surviving without you. I had it handled, the wolf wasn't a danger. And for your information, Potter, Malfoy isn't as bad as you make him out to be. I certainly enjoy his company a lot more than I do yours at the moment." Furiously, Harry began to walk towards her. "Get out of this house." She said quietly. Her tone brooked no argument. With one final fuming glance in her direction, Harry stormed out of the house and apparated away.

Ginny sunk down onto the sofa and put her head in her hands. All the excitement of the last two days had left her with a pounding headache and a crippling exhaustion.

* * *

After their final test, auror trainees were allowed a three day break while the reports were written and the final decisions made. This allowed Ginny time to recover from the stress of the past week, and she slept solidly through the night. By the time she woke up, Hermione had already left for work so Ginny had the house to herself. She blearily wandered into the kitchen and made herself some breakfast.

As she considered what to do with herself that day, Ginny considered going to see Hermione again. She knew that she had been visiting her at the office a lot more often than usual, but it wasn't her fault that things kept happening. Besides, it wasn't like Hermione had been there much when she went anyway. Maybe she would see Malfoy… No. That _wasn't_ why she was going. Not at all. Not even slightly. That's what she told herself anyway.

When she arrived outside the office, she heard voices coming from inside. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she recognised Harry's voice and wondered what he was doing here.

"You have to stop her Hermione!" Came his muffled voice. "She'll kill herself!"

"Look, Harry," she replied, sounding exasperated. "Ginny is going to do whatever she wants, and I don't think interfering in her life further is going to make her less likely to do it. You know how stubborn she is."

"Then at least stop her from seeing Malfoy," he pleaded. "He's a bad influence."

"Ginny is my friend, and I'm not going to get in her way. Besides, she doesn't even think of him that way." Ginny heard the chair scrape back and knew that he was about to leave. She was livid. Apparently meddling in her life wasn't enough for him; now he had to try and turn her friends against her? How _dare_ he? Looking round, she saw Malfoy coming towards her, and an evil idea popped into her mind. That was sure to piss him off. Think of it as payback.

As she heard footsteps approaching the other side of the door, she caught Malfoy's arm as he tried to walk past. He looked at her, confused, but didn't get time to say anything before her lips descended on his. It was like fireworks and she forgot all about where she was and why she had done it. With a gasp, she pushed against him until his back was against the wall. He seemed just as eager, and kissed her back enthusiastically. The spell was broken when she heard something smash behind her. She broke away from Malfoy and turned around. Harry shot a murderous glare at Malfoy before repairing the glass he had dropped and disappearing down the corridor.

Flushed from embarrassment and something else, Ginny glanced back at Malfoy, breathing heavily. He was looking at her hungrily, a look she was sure was reflected in her own eyes. Suddenly remembering that Hermione had come out of the office with Harry, she turned to meet her friends shocked stare. Unable to deal with the situation she had just created, Ginny sped off in the same direction as Harry, needing to get home and clear her head before she dealt with the repercussions.

She didn't know what she had hoped to achieve by kissing Malfoy, but she certainly hadn't expected _that_ to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloo again! Kinda a short chapter this week, but I needed a good place to end and this just fit! Thank you for the reviews, and again to Mufin xoxo for proof-reading!**

**Enjoy and please review xx**

For the rest of the day, Malfoy spent entirely too much time thinking about that kiss, and it annoyed him to discover that when he came into work the next day he _still_ couldn't take his mind off her. His reaction to the kiss had astonished him – he had always been attracted to her but didn't think he could feel anything like _that_. He hadn't even cared that Potter was in the room! His expression darkened. She had cared. What were the chances that she kissed him just as he walked out of the room? And he hadn't missed the look she had shot Potter afterwards. She had used him for her own petty revenge, and that infuriated him. Malfoy's did _not_ get used like that, especially when it messed with their emotions like it had done to his. He resolved not to let it show just how much it had affected him, and that was when he heard the weak knock on his door. It swung open to reveal the very object of his thoughts, looking at him with an expression of apprehension.

* * *

Ginny had been in shock after the kiss. She had flooed back to Hermione's as quickly as possible and sat there feeling numb until her friend got home. She pretended to be asleep when the door opened, but Hermione wasn't going to let her off that easily. Ginny looked up to see Hermione standing over her, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Tell me _everything_!" she said eagerly, sitting down on the sofa next to her. Ginny groaned; it was going to be a long day.

By the time she had managed to persuade Hermione that she needed sleep, she was shattered, and it only took a few minutes for her to fall fast asleep. She woke up to an insistent tapping at the window, and saw a brown owl, carrying a small square of paper, hovering just outside. She opened the window to let it in, and took the note from its beak.

_Dear Miss Weasley_

_We are delighted to inform you that you have passed your auror training. Your work will begin tomorrow, in the meantime please report to your partner in the test to receive your review first-hand._

Ginny was both elated and worried at the same time. She was an auror! She had finally done it! The only thing stopping her from going out and celebrating was the knowledge that she would have to go and see Malfoy first. She dreaded his reaction to what had happened the day before. After procrastinating for as long as she could, Ginny was unable to put off the trip any longer. She threw the white powder into the blazing fireplace and stepped in, reappearing in the now familiar floo room at Hermione's department. She walked quickly to the office and, taking a deep breath, knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal Malfoy lounging back in his chair, in an almost identical position as the one in which she had first found him.

She coughed awkwardly and opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it.

"What do you want, Weasley?" He asked impatiently. "I don't know how much longer I can stand your insistent presence." He smirked when he saw her hopeful expression disappear. This was more like it; now he had the power.

"I came to get the review," she said stonily. There was no need for him to be so mean!

"Well hurry up and get on with it," he sneered, "and be careful not to touch anything else; I don't want to have to spend the rest of the day decontaminating everything- I know how the germs spread." She couldn't believe he had just said that! He may have been annoyed that she kissed him, but that was no reason for him to be cruel!

"Fine," she snapped angrily, grabbing the file and storming out of the rom.

"Weasley, wait," he called and she turned, expecting some sort of apology or explanation. "Don't forget to wipe the door after touching it; it means I don't have to do it later." He smirked at her. In a flash, she had pulled out her wand and cast the first spell that came to mind. Now she was the one to smirk as she shut the door behind her, leaving Malfoy lying on the floor covered in angry red boils.

She had been right – it _did_ make her feel better.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Helloo again! Chapter 7, only one more to go! (I think, I haven't written any more yet so I'm not sure how long the next bit should be...) Thank you to reviewers, and to Mufin xoxo for proof-reading!**

**Enjoy and please review xx**

Life went on. Ginny was upset, understandably, but she was not about to let that get in the way of her life. She had never been the sort of person to that.

It was strange - she had always thought that being an auror would lead to a life full of excitement and adventure, but she had realised over the past few weeks that after the initial training, life quickly settled into a surprisingly monotonous routine. After the war many people had been eager to prevent such a thing from happening again, so there had been an influx of people becoming aurors. There were a few jobs she had been sent on that involved near-death experiences, but the majority of the time she was stuck at her desk filling out the paperwork.

Usually, Ginny only went on one or two jobs a week, so she was surprised when she got called in to work only the day after a particularly nasty arrest she had participated in. When she arrived in her office, she found her boss waiting for her.

"The werewolf you captured on your first mission has escaped." He began brusquely. Ginny shot him a surprised look, but he ignored it. "As it is our policy not to give other people an already open case, it is your duty to capture him. You will not be required to work with your paired department – his escape means that it is now solely a matter for Magical Law Enforcement. Any questions?" Ginny had a million questions, but the look he was giving her was very discouraging. She shook her head weakly and watched as he left.

How had the werewolf managed to escape? She had thought that it was practically impossible; the werewolf must have been very powerful. That made her feel a little bit better about the disaster when they captured him the first time. But if that was the case then the task ahead of her seemed to be ever more daunting. They expected her to do it alone? Sighing deeply, Ginny made her way back to her desk to find out exactly what she needed to do.

* * *

After preparing for the task, Ginny headed out. It was early afternoon, but she doubted she would be back to Hermione's before dinner. This time she wasn't going to approach while it was in werewolf form – they had only done that last time because it was the only way that the Magical Creatures department could take part and they needed paired departments for the testing to work. She apparated to the same street as when she had come with Draco – for some unknown reason the werewolf had decided to stay in its original hideout.

Followed by a small group for backup, she walked towards the house. They had decided it would be best if she approached alone at first so as not to startle the man, so she was alone as she opened the door and called out loudly.

"This is the Ministry of Magic. You are under arrest; come out now before we have to hurt you." Smiling at the sense of déjà-vu, Ginny once again made her way further into the house. This time, however, the faint sound she heard came from upstairs, and she slowly made her way up the rickety old steps. When she reached the top, she rounded the corner, wand out and at the ready, to find a man standing at the other end of the landing.

He grinned a filthy, yellowed smile at her and pulled out his own wand. How had he managed to get that back from the ministry? Sensing from his actions that he wasn't going to come quietly, Ginny got ready to stop him. She had to ask first though; it was the policy.

"Are you going to come quietly?" She said, without much hope. His grin only widened, and he started to laugh – a hoarse, cackling sound that made her shiver. Pointing her wand directly at him, she cast a full body bind curse. That should stop him.

What she hadn't realised was that, even as he was laughing, the man had cast his own spell. She watched him freeze with a smile of satisfaction – that hadn't been too hard – but then she saw the streak of red light coming towards her.  
It sliced into her shoulder, cutting it open, and the impact flung her backwards and down the stairs. She only had time to send up a flash of red to alert the others waiting outside before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Waking up blearily, Ginny blinked at the sudden whiteness. She was in the hospital. Groaning, she remembered what had happened and felt utterly dejected – the stupid wolf had beaten her _again_. It made her feel like a crappy auror.

"Welcome back, Weasley." drawled a voice from the chair next to her. She looked round, startled, to see Draco Malfoy sitting comfortably, watching her. He appeared tired; there were bags under his eyes and he was even paler than usual, if that was possible. If she were to guess, he hadn't slept in days.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked. She tried to sound dismissive but she was too tired; it merely sounded peeved. He smirked at her, and she tried to reach up and slap him. Whoops. Wrong arm. The searing pain that cut through her made her cry out, and instantly he was kneeling beside her.

"That was a dark curse he hit you with; it will take a while to heal. You shouldn't move. Are you ok?" He sounded worried, which just confused her.

"Why do you care anyway?" She said tiredly. She'd had enough of his mixed messages. She looked up into his deep grey eyes, and found that they were swirling with emotions.

"I couldn't stand it if you were hurt." He said simply, and then his lips descended on hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloo everyone! This was going to be the last chapter, but an idea given to me by a reviewer (thanks for that!) made it go on longer. Hope no one minds! Thanks to Mufin xoxo for proof-reading!**

**Enjoy and please review xx**

Ginny sighed and opened her eyes. It was her last day off work – she had been given leave to recover from her injuries. Her shoulder still ached, but she was feeling better and beginning to get bored of sitting at home with nothing to do all day. Climbing slowly out of bed, Ginny stretched and walked to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and changed into some comfy clothes, thinking of what she should do with her day. After quickly frying up some bacon and eggs, she sat down at her small kitchen table and picked up the newspaper.

After what had happened at the hospital, Ginny found herself in a better mood than she had been in a while. After she pulled away from the kiss, Malfoy looked at her with his swirling grey eyes full of hope. She didn't know what to say. When she was unable to form a coherent sentence, Malfoy had muttered a quick apology before disappearing. She sighed internally. He always seemed to take things the wrong way – her silence hadn't been out of disgust or anything like it. On the contrary, she was so flustered by the passion that she had felt that she hadn't been able to think clearly.

"Ginny!" A voice cried from behind her. Shaking herself out of her memories and looking up, Ginny peered around the corner and saw Hermione's head bobbing in the fireplace. "Come quick! You're the only one that either of them will listen to; help us before something terrible happens!" Confused, Ginny watched as Hermione's head disappeared back into the flames. She had no idea what was going on, but it sounded rather urgent so she threw some white powder into the flames and, when they began blazing green, stepped into them.

* * *

As soon as she climbed out of the fireplace, distant shouts could already be heard. She jogged down to Hermione and Draco's office, now officially worried about what was going on. When she got there, the door was open and a crowd of terrified workers stood a few feet away from the door. It appeared that this was the 'safe zone'. Moving everyone out the way, Ginny finally saw the cause of the commotion. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter stood nose-to-nose in the centre of the room, wands out, with Hermione fluttering around trying to persuade them to stop. She looked around and saw Ginny standing in the doorway.

"Ginny! Thank god, I thought you'd never arrive." Ginny was still staring in shock at the scene before her. The two men had begun throwing hexes at each other, although luckily no one had been injured yet. "They won't listen to anyone!" She cried, "They've been at it for at least half an hour now, we need to stop it before it gets any worse!" Deciding that she was the only one who could stop them, Ginny took a large step into the room and yelled.

"WILL YOU STOP!" They looked round, startled at the sound of her voice, but didn't stop shooting spells. "You guys are childish, stupid and immature. Whatever you're arguing about, you need to stop. I'm ashamed to know either of you!" She berated them, now quite angry. Malfoy, looking quite abashed, lowered his wand slightly. While he was distracted, Harry took the opportunity to cast a silent spell. A stream of light flew into Malfoy, and when it cleared he was gone.

* * *

Well. Not completely gone. A small, white ferret sat on the floor surrounded by a pile of clothes, looking bewildered. Well, as bewildered as it is possible for a ferret to look at any rate. Ginny stared in disbelief at the rodent that had just scurried over to where she stood, and then rounded on Harry.

"What have you _done_?" She cried angrily. Harry at least had the decency not to laugh; he was still furious.

"That _bastard_!" He began. "That bastard said he kissed you! _Again_! I couldn't let him -" Ginny cut him off.

"For god's _sake_!" She cried, thoroughly fed up with him. "We broke up. Get over it, and stay out of my bloody life!" She stalked up to him. He opened his mouth to reply, but Ginny stopped him. "Don't. Just don't." She shook her head at him in disgust, and looked pointedly at the door. With a noise of annoyance, he glared at her and strode out of the room.

As he left, Ginny felt her anger fade into concern. She turned around to see Hermione leaning over the Draco-ferret, looking frantic.

"I can't turn him back!" She said worriedly. "He used a permanent charm."

"Permanent?" Ginny screeched. "What do you mean permanent? He's not going to be like that forever is he?"

"No, I mean permanent in the sense that you have to wait for it to wear off by itself. I can't just get rid of it."

"Oh, phew." She said, relieved. Panic over. She glanced down at the floor to see the snow white ferret glaring accusingly at her. Unable to help herself, Ginny began to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Helloo again :D here's the next chapter, sorry they've been kinda short recently...  
Okayy a couple of people have mentioned this and I'm sorry for the misunderstanding - when they first see the werewolf, Ginny cast a spell to seal its mouth shut so it can't bite them, so neither of them have been bitten. Sorry to disappoint, but no one is turning into a werewolf any time soon!  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed, and again to Mufin xoxo for proof-reading! (I'm very impressed she read it over for me about an hour before I needed to post it, so if it wasn't for her this would be late)**

**Enjoy and please review xx**

10 minutes later, Ginny was still laughing. The crowd around the door had disappeared, and only she, Hermione and the ferret were left in the room. With tears running down her face, Ginny was practically in hysterics. She just couldn't help herself!

"Okay, Ginny, you need to calm down." Hermione said, a slightly bemused expression on her face.

"Sorry" she hiccupped, giggling. "Sorry. I'm calm. I'm calm." She took a few deep breaths, and managed to stop laughing. Her sides hurt. Bending down, she reached out towards Malfoy and picked him up. Feeling the small white body squirm in her hands, Ginny chuckled again. Angered by the obvious amusement that Ginny felt, the ferret bit her.

"Ouch!" She yelped in shock, dropping the creature. It squeaked as it hit the floor, and scurried under the desk. From its temporary shelter, the ferret looked at her reproachfully, its nose twitching. Ginny felt the urge to laugh again.

After the scene that morning the whole department had been in shock and Hermione was allowed a couple of hours off to sort out what was now being called the 'ferret situation'. The three of them flooed back to Hermione's apartment, in which Ginny was still staying, and began to think of what to do. Draco made it clear at the first mention of his friends and family that they were not to know what was happening – Hermione had several scratches from his protests. This being the case, Malfoy was going to have to stay with them.

"What are you going to eat?" Ginny wondered aloud. "Will you still be able to eat normally, or do I have to buy some rodent food?" The ferret made a noise that sounded like a growl, and Ginny took that to mean that he would not be eating any pet food. What a shame; it would have made her day to see him eating pellets out of a small bowl. Besides, the humiliation would have be good for him; made him more humble.

Seeing as Hermione refused to have Draco sleep in her room, and she didn't trust him on his own in the living room, it was decided that he would be staying in Ginny's room until he turned back into a human. Ginny did her best to make him a comfy place to sleep, but she had never been very good at conjuring things with magic and a cardboard box can only have so many improvements made to it. When it came to lunch time, Hermione flooed back to work and left Ginny with Draco at the apartment. Ginny tried making a small bowl of food for Draco, but it was proving difficult for him to eat as he refused to eat straight from the bowl like any normal animal. Well, she had tried.

After lunch, Ginny felt like watching a movie, so she put on a soppy romantic film that she hadn't seen yet. Malfoy made it clear that he didn't want to watch it, but he had nothing else to do so he grumpily came and sat by her on the sofa. She hadn't thought it was possible for ferrets to have so many emotions!

Halfway through the film, at that inevitable point where everything seems to go wrong, Ginny was crying silently. She had always been affected by people on TV, it didn't matter that it was all made up. She looked down in surprise when she felt something climbing onto her lap; it seemed Malfoy would be the one to comfort her _again_.

When the film had finished, she summoned the remote and lazily flicked through the channels. She wasn't very hungry so she didn't bother making dinner, and the two of them ended up watching TV for the rest of the day.

When Ginny felt herself beginning to nod off, she decided it was time for her to go to bed. She looked down and smiled – she wasn't the only tired one. The ferret lay sleeping comfortably, curled up in a ball on her lap. Gently, Ginny lifted him up and took him into her room, laying him down in the box full of blankets that she had prepared for him. She got changed into her pyjamas and lay down in bed, turning off the lights.

She was fast asleep within moments, and didn't notice the small, warm body of the ferret crawl onto her bed and curl up next to her on the pillow.

When Ginny woke up the next morning, she felt more rested than she had in a long time. Smiling sleepily she snuggled back against the warm body behind her.

Realising what she had just done, Ginny froze. There was someone else in her bed. Turning around slowly, she looked at the space next to her and screamed.

Lying next to her, with one arm around her, was a very human, very _naked_, Draco Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Helloo everyone! :D Chapter 10! *woohooo* finally in double figures!  
I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter :( but thanks to those who did review and to Mufin xoxo for proof-reading**

**Enjoy and please review xx**

Malfoy woke with a start to see Ginny frantically trying to clamber out of the bed. Unfortunately (for him) she was wearing pyjamas. Then he noticed the fundamental change since yesterday – he was the same size as her. Thank god; he was human. It was only then that it occurred to him to wonder why she was screaming. He looked around the room but found nothing there to warrant her behaviour. It couldn't be because of him, could it? He looked down at himself to check that he was indeed still human and not some kind of monster, then realised the possible explanation. Ah. This was embarrassing. Still, he might as well make the most out of it.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, smirking, as he tightened his hold on her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed at him. "At least put some clothes on, you're naked!"

"And don't you know it," he said smugly, smirking even more when she blushed. It was true; she was finding it hard to keep her eyes on his face. He looked even better than she had imagined. If she had imagined. But she hadn't. Of course not. Shaking herself mentally to regain control of her thoughts, she saw Malfoy's amused grin and realised that he knew exactly what she was thinking. This wasn't good.

Thankfully, at that moment Hermione burst in, wand at the ready.

"What's wrong?" She cried "I heard screaming." Then she looked around and took in the situation. "Uhh, Ginny?" She asked, with trepidation. "Should I ask, or do I really not want to know?..."

"There's nothing to tell" snapped Ginny, flushed with embarrassment. "This git thought he'd crawl into bed with me, then he turned back. Get off!" she cried again, and finally succeeded in pulling away from his grip.

"Hey!" He said defensively, "I didn't know I was going to turn back, did I?"

"No, but you don't exactly seem too disappointed. Now put some clothes on and get out so I can change. I'm due in at work soon."

* * *

When Ginny emerged from the spare room, now fully dressed and showered, it was to find Malfoy lounging on the sofa outside in the living room. He smirked at her as she walked past, but she ignored him. Walking into the kitchen, she found Hermione sitting at the table eating breakfast. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her, but Ginny shook her head. Now was not the time. She grabbed herself a bowl of cereal and walked back out into the living room. She sat on the sofa, leaving a gap between her and Malfoy, and ate in silence. Frustrated by the fact that she wasn't acknowledging him, Malfoy slid up the sofa, closing the gap between them. She looked up at him, eyebrows raised, and slid further along to the edge of the sofa. He followed suit.

"What's with the silent treatment, Weasley?" He asked curiously. Then his expression turned mocking, and he said "you know I miss your company when you don't talk to me." Ginny looked at him, frowning. Why did he have to say things like that? Just when she thought she had him all figured out, he had to go and ruin it! But she still enjoyed teasing him.

"You know Malfoy, I think I preferred you as a ferret." She said casually, watching his reaction. His expression turned sour and she grinned, knowing that she had got to him.

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" He asked grumpily.

"Never." She grinned wickedly, and stood up. She walked back into the kitchen and put her bowl into the sink. Waving goodbye to Hermione, she strolled back into the other room and went over to the fireplace. "See you around, Draco." She called as she disappeared into the green flames.

* * *

It turned out that there wasn't actually that much for her to do at work. All the reports on her last job had been filled out by her colleagues while she was in hospital, and there was currently nothing new that needed to be done. She decided to pass her time by going down to the training room – she was sure to be out of shape after all that time off. She did some simple fitness exercises for a couple of hours to try and regain her previous levels of fitness. When it came around to lunchtime she was starving, so she cast a quick spell to clean herself up and went up to the on-site canteen.

As she sat down, one of her friends from the weeks of training came up to speak to her.

"May I?" She asked, pulling out the chair opposite.

"Of course, Anna," Ginny smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"You know that werewolf that you helped bring in last week?"

"Yes," Ginny felt her stomach fill with dread.

"It's been connected with even more muggle deaths, and needs to be questioned again. Now that you're back in work, that's your job I'm afraid." She placed a file on the table next to Ginny and stood up. "We should catch up soon, we haven't talked in a while." She said as she walked away. Ginny looked resignedly at the file, and picked at her food. Suddenly, she found she wasn't so hungry any more. After carrying her tray over to the designated area, Ginny once again headed back down to the training room.

This time, she began on her self-defence. She had always been good at casting hexes, so she decided to work on hand-to-hand combat. Sizing up against a dummy, she shot a well-aimed kick at its midriff, venting her frustration. An hour later, the dummy was practically unrecognisable, and Ginny decided it was time to head home.

She wandered slowly up to the atrium where all the fireplaces were and took a handful of the white powder. Throwing it into a blazing fireplace, she said clearly  
"Hermione Granger's," and stepped into the flames.

When she appeared in the familiar fireplace, she looked at the room in surprise. Hermione and Malfoy stood in the centre of the space, in the middle of an argument.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Helloo again! Here you go, another chapter! It was the last day of school today, thank god! *dances* **

**I got a few reviews for the last chapter, but not as many as I have previously *tear* Thanks to those who did review, and to Mufin xoxo for proof-reading!**

**Enjoy and please review xx**

Hermione glanced up as Ginny appeared. She turned away from Malfoy and looked despairingly at Ginny.

"He won't leave," she said. "I think he wants to talk to you. Get rid of him for me?" She asked pleadingly, and Ginny nodded. Hermione smiled wearily but gratefully at her, and walked off into her room.

"Is there a particular reason that you're harassing my friends, Malfoy, or do you just do it for fun?" Ginny asked, eyebrows raised.

He frowned petulantly. "I just wanted to talk to you… Besides, I wasn't harassing her; she started the argument. I would have just left her alone and waited, but _apparently_ that wasn't good enough."

"So what did you want?" She inquired, slightly unsure what to expect. He looked down and blushed, for once not knowing what to say.

"Well," he began, "I wanted to… Uhh… Say thanks, I guess, for… Well… For keeping me company and looking after me when I was… Ahem… Indisposed"

Ginny grinned. Had he really just thanked her? But she wouldn't let him get away that easily. "You mean when you were a small, white, furry ferret?" She grinned impishly, loving the way he winced when she mentioned what he had become.

"Well, yes." He said looking up at her, embarrassed. "Listen, there's no need for you to mention that I was, you know, to any of my family… They don't need to know."

She kept grinning. "If you say so." She said, and his face showed his relief. "Now, I think Hermione has probably had enough of your presence for today, and besides, I have a long day tomorrow so I should prepare." His eyes flashed with hurt, but he quickly covered it up.

"Why? What are you doing tomorrow?"

"You know that werewolf that attacked you?"

"How could I forget?" He said dryly.

"Well I'm supposed to be interrogating it tomorrow. I need to re-read the files and decide how I'm going to do it." He had looked up sharply when she mentioned that she would be encountering it again, and now his eyes flashed dangerously.

"No." He said shortly.

"Excuse me?"

"I won't let you. It's dangerous!" Ginny practically growled in annoyance. What was with the over-protective men?

"If you hadn't realised, Malfoy," She said irritably, "I am an auror. It's my _job_ to do dangerous things. Harry never understood that, and I guess you two must be more similar than you'd like to think." At the mention that he and Harry could have something in common, Malfoy changed his tactic.

"Fine then. But I'm coming with you."

* * *

The next morning, Ginny flooed from Hermione's house to work. She sighed as she walked towards her desk and saw Malfoy lounging in her chair with his feet on the table. She had been unable to stop him from coming; he simply refused to let her go alone, despite her protests that there would be backup waiting on the other side of the door the whole time. In a way, she supposed, it was kind of sweet, but it did get on her nerves a little bit that he didn't think she could look after herself. Still, at least he didn't try to stop her again like Harry would've. Smiling grimly at him, she picked the file up off her desk and walked towards the room where the werewolf was being held. He followed.

When they approached the room, the group of aurors surrounding it parted to allow her through. She saw Anna standing nearby and smiled at her.

"He's already taken the veritaserum. Be careful!" She called, and Ginny nodded her acknowledgement.

"Thanks." She replied. "Right, now let's get this over with," she muttered under her breath to Malfoy, and they opened the door and walked inside.

The man sat in a chair, bound by magical restraints. His dull hair straggled down to his shoulders, and he was smiling evilly, showing his pointed yellow teeth. Ginny was quite intimidated by his confident demeanour, but she didn't let it show. He had taken a truth potion; she was in control. Sitting down in the chair opposite, she pulled out the file. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

4 hours later, when Ginny and Draco finally emerged from the stuffy, windowless room, they were both exhausted and frustrated. He had told them absolutely nothing. She was ashamed to say that he had outwitted her, managing to find a way out of answering any single one of her questions usefully. Then, when she had finally lost her patience, he had laughed at her. When he did that, Malfoy looked like he was about to jump out of his seat and tackle the man, but thankfully he restrained himself.

"Well that was pointless." She said despairingly as they walked away together. "I don't think I learned a single thing that I didn't already know. At least not about him." She eyed him out of the corner of her eye. She was still confused about the mixed messages, and the fact that he had objected when the man laughed at her.

He ignored that last comment, and said, "I didn't like him. He was too confident for his own good." They turned into an empty corridor.

"Mmm." Ginny agreed. "He was very…" She grinned and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "squirrelly." He froze and turned slowly to look at her, and she laughed.

"You're not going to let me forget that, are you?" He asked sadly.

"Nope, not if I can help it." She smiled sweetly and fluttered her eyelids jokingly. "Sorry."

"Well then," he said, sounding thoughtful. "I'll just have to distract you so you can't mention it." She looked at him, confused, then gasped as he swooped down and kissed her. She moaned slightly, then gathered her thoughts and pushed him away.

"Not here," she hissed, "someone could see!"

"Does that mean we can somewhere else?" He asked cheekily, and she slapped him on the shoulder. They walked companionably together into the atrium, and flooed back to Hermione's.

"Hermione will still be at work for a while. Maybe you should go…"

"You're not going to try and get rid of me that quickly, are you?" Malfoy asked, pretending to sound hurt. She sighed.

"I'm just not sure that this," she gestured between them, "is such a good idea."

"And why not?" He inquired, but before she could reply he was kissing her again. She tried to push him away but he was too strong, and eventually she relaxed. He felt the change, and she felt him smile. "I knew you would come around eventually." He mumbled against her lips, and she groaned her reply. He pulled her backwards into the bedroom and closed the door.


	12. Epilogue

**AN: Helloo! I am SO SORRY that it's been so long. I finished school but then I was so busy and I went on holiday and it just took a while to get sorted out... I know, I know, its a bad excuse...  
Anyway, this is the epilogue to the story, and I will be writing a sequel, don't worry! I hope you all love it, and I want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited - it really makes my day when I get an email saying that someone has started following my story; all the reviews make me so pleased and it honestly makes me love writing it! Ugghh I know that was soppy and horrible sorry :P Thanks to Mufin xoxo for proof-reading, and again to everyone for ideas and reviews :D :***

**Enjoy and please review xx**

Ginny woke up and smiled blissfully. She rolled over and grinned at the sleeping form of Malfoy. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping; it was an expression she was unlikely to see on him when he was awake. His eyes fluttered open, and he frowned when he saw her.

"What is it you seem to find so captivating about watching me sleep?" He mumbled petulantly, and Ginny laughed. She kissed him lightly on the forehead and rose to get out of bed, but he pulled her down and kissed her properly. "Not so fast, Weasley," he said, "it's a weekend, I get you all to myself today."

"Actually, we're meeting Hermione and Ron for lunch." She said as she extracted herself from his grip. He growled at her.

"We saw them last week! And I have to see her every day at work… Are you trying to suffocate me with their presence?"

"Well they're my friends and I haven't spoken to them recently. We're going, and that's final. I'm sure you can survive a couple of hours."

"You're hot when you tell me what to do, you know that?" He said, and tried to pull her towards him again.

"Don't worry; you can expect a lot more of that." She replied, getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione glanced up as Draco and Ginny entered the restaurant. Ron leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, looking at the couple walking towards them. "He is Malfoy after all…"

"I know, but Ginny seems to trust him, and I never got the sense that he's tricking her." She smiled as the two arrived. Malfoy pulled out a chair for Ginny to sit in, then walked round the table and sat down himself. Ron raised his eyebrows at this show of gallantry, but made no comment. There was silence for a few minutes, and then Ron broke it.

"So, Malfoy," He began, an amused glint in his eye, "have you seen any ferrets recently?" For a few seconds, no one said anything. Then Hermione and Ginny both burst out laughing. Malfoy glowered darkly, and then looked at the two laughing women.

"You told him?!" He asked, outraged.

* * *

When they left the restaurant that afternoon, they were all in good spirits – even Malfoy wasn't as surly as usual. They said their goodbyes outside, and then walked off in separate ways.

None of them noticed the dark-haired man sporting a lightning-shaped scar sitting in the dark corner of the restaurant, glaring at them through the window.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the story! I hope you all liked it! I will be writing a sequel, and I have a basic idea for the plot but honestly nothing much yet. Please ****_please PLEASE _****leave a review if you have ANY ideas at all about what I can include, no matter how small or trivial they may be - I always welcome some comedy and any ideas will be amazing!**

**Thanks for reading, and the sequel will be up soon! xx**


	13. HELP!

**Heyy guys! Sorry but this isn't actually a chapter or anything, but I haven't gotten any reviews after the last chapter, and I really need help! PLEASE give me some ideas? Anything just to fill up the story a bit, otherwise it'll be really boring... Even just something silly, or something you'd like to see in a story; ****_anything_****! Sorry if any of you thought this was a chapter or anything :P**

**Please review xx**


	14. SEQUEL!

**Heyy everyone! In case you hadn't looked or anything, my sequel is up and running! You could probably find it by clicking on my name, but just in case its called 'Revenge of the Ex'. Hope you like it! xx**


End file.
